Mind
by Noblee
Summary: Alfred lo volvió a visitar, eso a Arthur no le parece extraño... pero a Francis si.


**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE.**

Está del nabo este fic, lo sé. Pero, nah… #yolo jajajajaja.

Ya, hablando en serio: Quise hacer algo sutil. Algo cotidiano, sin muchos detalles o trasfondo. Sólo el suceso y listo. Espero les guste… _próximamente contestaré reviews pendientes, sorry xC_

* * *

**Mind**

Francis cierra la puerta con discreción. Toma asiento en el sillón de siempre ignorando el desastre de la habitación… como siempre lo hacía. A estas alturas sabía que era una batalla perdida el tratar siquiera de limpiarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, rana?

—Siempre tan amable, Arthur —contesta con una sonrisa, ya no sabiendo cómo definirla, si una de enamorado o una forzada. Arthur en cambio frunce el ceño acercándose para quedar enfrente de él—. Vine a visitarte, _cher_. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, hasta que llegaste —desvía la mirada sonriendo sutilmente ante al ademan de Francis quien se fingía herido por el comentario.

—Supongo que alguien te visitó en la mañana —comenta Francis refiriéndose al caos que reinaba aquel pequeño cuarto.

—En la madrugada para ser exactos —aclara tomando asiento—. Por más que le insista, —enfoca su mirada en la ventana donde reposaba tranquilamente una taza de té frio— Alfred siempre viene a hacer su desastre.

Francis asiente cautelosamente observando los puños estáticos del joven rubio, al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. — ¿Quieres que hable con él? —pregunta con tono amable y optimista.

— ¿De nuevo? —Francis asiente. Arthur niega con un leve gesto levantándose de su asiento, alertando un poco a su acompañante—. No lo sé, si sabe que te envié, se pondrá más rebelde y hará más travesuras.

—No creo que se entere.

Arthur suspira con fastidio. —Las paredes escuchan, Francis… ellas le pueden advertir. Y honestamente, no quiero que te haga una de sus jugarretas —Francis se tensa al escuchar aquello—. No me malinterpretes, me caes mal, pero Alfred siempre exagera con sus cosas.

— Dime, ¿te ha jugado una broma? —inquiere fingiendo desinterés. Arthur sólo golpea con su dedo una de sus sienes, siendo su única respuesta —. Tomaré eso como un sí —susurra para él mismo.

—Viene por la nada, le ofrezco té, lo acepta pero al final no se lo toma. ¡Es exasperante! Se pone a correr por la habitación, desordena todo, y me enfado porque me tardo mucho en dejar limpio este lugar.

Francis le escucha apretando los dientes. _El cuarto no se ha limpiado desde hace 6 meses_, le quiere decir, más se contiene.

—Lo regaño, y el muy infantil empieza a gritar y patalear… cosa que enfada al tonto de Lovino, alegando que lo dejen dormir.

—Ah, sí. Lovino, un chico de mal genio —murmura Francis recibiendo como respuesta un insulto a ese castaño.

—Sí, pero ¡todo es culpa de Alfred! Para empezar, no sé por qué rayos viene aquí —agrega apoyando su espalda sobre la pared pintarrajeada de rojo.

—Y, aparte de Alfred, ¿alguien más te visita?

—Sólo tú y el estúpido de Antonio.

Francis ríe suavemente para aligerar la presente tensión en el ambiente, tensión que al parecer sólo él notaba. Arthur gruñe por lo bajo murmurando un _loco_. Dos minutos pasan cuando en la esquina de la habitación Arthur visualiza un punto negro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo que al parecer Alfred viene en camino.

La sonrisa débil se borra por completo del rostro de Francis, este asiente mecánicamente, sabiendo que aquello le indica que debe irse. Observa rápidamente su reloj, esta vez han conversado 10 minutos sin interrupciones, y eso desde su perspectiva es un gran avance.

—Sólo… no te caigas de nuevo, Arthur —expresa a modo de consejo paternal.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Nada, nada —contesta antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Antonio, quien espera pacientemente en la silla de la oficina, sonríe al ver entrar a su compañero.

—Wow, ni 15 minutos estuviste con él y ya estás exhausto, amigo —dice medio en broma y medio en serio—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada relevante —se encoge de hombros—. Sigue oyendo a Lovino y… Alfred lo volvió a visitar.

Antonio no puede evitar conmocionarse un poco ante lo dicho. — ¿Alguna herida nueva?

—Sólo en sus brazos. Me preocupa el hecho de que su habilidad para ocultarlas esté mejorando —explica dirigiéndose al escritorio donde se ubica un legajo voluminoso. Antonio asiente un poco preocupado dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda—. Necesito urgentemente un sombrero —bromea Francis sentándose parcialmente sobre el mueble.

—Que al cabo tu Alicia ya la tienes —dice Antonio siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos ríen en aquella oficina, y Arthur ríe por el chiste de Alfred.

Sí, ríe de nuevo solo en aquella habitación.


End file.
